Settler's Pride
Introduction Settler's Pride is the very first colony on Mephitis 876 B IV; Meph, a moon orbiting Gorse 876 B. It was founded after a massive resource find on a successful expedition in the year of 2067, funded by Allerion. People from all over Earth were invited to partake in the gas mining operation, and were offered an exciting and fantastic life off-world. The first wave of colonists were sent from Earth in 2069. The colony was also unofficially named by the colonists that very same year. Currently (year 2122), the colony is just short of 30 000 people, although no one knows for certain as there are a lot of unregistered births. Settler's Pride consists of seven districts, six of which has the main population and one holding Allerion's main personnel and rich benefactors. An exact size of the city is unknown as no satellite can see through the heavy smog in the moons lower atmosphere. Settler's Pride is using HST (Human Standard Time) as set by the human population on Earth. Due to the heavy smog in the atmosphere there is no day or night in the colony, so they all have to go by the 24-hour clock. Government Settler's Pride is ruled by Allerion, the founders (and funders) of the colony. The governmental body consists of an Allerion chosen official (the colony mayor) and their chosen councilmen, never exceeding ten. Allerion re-elects their officials every four years, although it's common for the same person to sit several periods in a row. They all reside in a tower in the central sector of Settler's Pride. As the colony isn't on Earth, Allerion takes their chance to handle the colony as their own private nation. They charge ridiculous prices for the rent of housing, food and other essential things for the population of the colony, and barely pay enough for people to cover those costs while working in the mines. While they've allowed for people to run their own business and food plantations, they are keeping a controlling eye on every transaction taking place and charges taxes for every trade. They haven't established any firm laws on the moon, but rather regulations that are being upheld by their own personal police force run by mercenaries from Earth. The mercenaries are given full authority in most cases, and often times they demand protection money or fines for even the smallest things the colonists may own or do. Should anyone cross them, they can often find themselves dead in their pod within the day. History 2065-2069 After Earth discovered a way of fast and secure space-travel, Allerion sent out many expeditions in hopes of finding new profitable ventures. Very few returned with anything worthwhile, but a few brought back samples of varying origin. One expedition in particular had found a moon that was thick with a gas-like smog, one that researchers on the expeditions had high hopes for. Through further research they discovered an abundant number of uses for the gas, which meant a lot of profit for Allerion. A plan for a colony was established, and over a two year period the colonization of Mephitis was being prepared. People were interviewed and hired, easily assembled buildings were made and cargo ships built. The android system was finished for use. The first shipment of colonists was sent, holding a total of 7 000 people. The first two sectors of the colony were established. 2070-2075 Law and order were properly installed, and mercenaries paid by Allerion acted as both police and judge. The tower of the rich sector began proper construction. The first mining facilities became operational. Allerion's tight grasp on the colony resulted in a riot although the uprising was quickly handled by armed mercenaries. The first medical establishment was built. Population reached a 10 000 milestone with the yearly wave of colonists. 2076-2078 126 lives were lost as people had been forced to go down the mining shafts without their android bodies and ended up too close to an exploding gas pocket. The first official Settler's Pride child was also born. A new sector is formed as colonists require private housing and population keeps growing. A secret construction above the smog also begins. 2079-2082 With the population reaching 12 000 a major food shortage becomes an issue. Allerion stops sending new colonists in order to handle food crisis. The first inn is also opened by Allerion, allowing colonists to drink limited alcohol and do some moderate gambling in addition to some spare housing. Fourth sector is formed. The first secret laboratory is build by Allerion. 2085 Fifth sector is formed. The secret construction above the smog finishes. The tower in the Allerion sector also reaches above the smog. 2089-2090 Colony turns 20 years and there is a big celebration. What little internet access the colonists has gets further diminished under unclear circumstances and is eventually permanently removed, causing another uprising. Two Allerion officials lose their lives in the uprising. Martial law is established. Shuttles to earth comes around less frequently. 2091 New wave of mercenaries arrives to reinforce the current police force. Curfew laws officially established; their android gets shut out from the network for 30 days, causing a lot of people to go without pay. Many people lose their homes as they can't afford the outrageous rent. 2094-2095 After negations martial law and curfew is removed. Colonists finally receive permission to open up their own shops (within their own sectors) and grow their own produce within Allerion certified greenhouses, costing a fair sum. Sixth sector is formed. The population reaches 20 000. A growing tram system for easy travel between sectors is established. 2099 The fourth sector is leveled as a gas pipeline explodes, taking many casualties.